<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pietà by djiange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021262">pietà</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/djiange/pseuds/djiange'>djiange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin fanart [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Canon Era, Fanart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/djiange/pseuds/djiange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin fanart [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pietà</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p><br/>His king is the Sun in heaven,<br/>Like what's written in poetry.<br/>Merlin, though, isn't the Moon<br/>Chasing him across the sky.</p>
<p>Merlin is gravity, gas and dust.<br/>The particles of matter,<br/>The forces of nature.<br/>Stars are born<br/>And burn out in his cold, cold bosom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>